


Voice

by Muffins17



Series: Through A Different Lens [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based off a headcanon I had, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenny is half Italian, M/M, well two headcanons actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: When he met her, he was greeted by the voice of an angel.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine & Kenny (Walking Dead), Katjaa/Kenny (Walking Dead), Kenny/Sarita (Walking Dead), Lee Everett/Kenny
Series: Through A Different Lens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Voice

When Kenny met  _her_ , he was greeted by the voice of an angel. It was nothing like any other girl’s he’s ever met - they all sounded the same; the use of the word ‘like’ more than three times in one sentence, the same high-pitched, obnoxious, bratty tones in their speech. There was only the most appropriate term to describe that:  _fucking annoying_ . Even the female friends he had in his high school years weren’t all that special to him. 

But this one was so different;  _Katjaa’s_ voice was laced with a completely different accent, probably from somewhere in Europe, the way she rolled her r’s and so cheerily spoke to him. It reminded him a lot of his Italian mother before she passed away when he was ten years old. He rarely heard what she said to him, just focused on the way her voice sounded, and by God, he thought it was the most beautiful thing on the planet. It was like the combination of all the loveliest sounding instruments being played in an orchestra. Sirens were mythical creatures, but this one was real, and she was luring him in with that beautiful voice.

Even after ten years, married and raising a child with her, Kenny could never, ever grow tired of hearing her speak to him. However, when the outbreak started, slight tones of fear began to take form in her speech - whether it was fear for their current situation or for him and his morals was uncertain. For a long time it sounded like the former, then gradually became the latter over time. Everything was changing and he wished he could have done something about it.

He still wishes that.

What made things worse was when he met  _him_ , everything Kenny thought he knew began to change.  _His_ voice was also enchanting. No,  _Lee_ didn’t have an accent like  _her_ ,  but _he_ had the low bass tones that Kenny only ever heard from his own father when he was young. It was sharp when  _he_ shouted or laughed, and soothing when  _he_ spoke normally, and whenever Kenny heard it, he didn’t want to stop.   


And when  _she_ left him, Kenny  _needed_ that voice,  _Lee’s_ voice. He  _needed_ that soothing tone to help him cope, and so he’d beg its owner sat beside him at night to  _please, please keep talking_ until he fell asleep in tears on the latter’s shoulder.

And when  _he_ got bitten, Kenny knew he would never hear that voice ever again once Lee passed on, existing only in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, like Katjaa’s did.

Kenny was separated from his group after his attempt to save Ben. That little shitbird’s actions took his first love’s voice -  _Her_ voice - from him, and Kenny tried to save that boy from the very monsters that took his second love’s voice -  _His_ voice - from him. 

Now, he had no one, no voice to help him cope. Just sitting in an old restaurant, drinking his sorrows away, waiting...for something. A walker to finish him off, a person to help him out, anything, he didn’t have the will to move. 

It’s only then when he met  _her_ that he had the will to live again. _Sarita_ had an accent - much like  _her_ \- but it didn’t feel the same. It didn’t feel right. When he found love in Katjaa and Lee, there was a spark that came with them. Unlike the first two people he called his beloved, this was purely out of desperation to fill the void left in his heart by  _them_ . Despite this though, he still held her close to him and was willing to keep her alive and safe at any cost. 

Then finally,  _she_ was gone. His third and final love was gone. Just like the previous two, Sarita joined Lee and Katjaa in death. He was left in darkness, and he wanted to stay in that darkness, let it take him, swallow him whole so he could just rest in peace, no longer endure the suffering he did when everything he loved was taken away from him. 

But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t because there was still one more voice - one more person that still needed him - Clementine was the last person he had with a connection to  _him_.  And God, the influence Lee had on her was made so obvious, from the way she made her choices to the lessons  _he_ taught her. It’s like she really was  _his_ child, and Kenny couldn’t be more proud of her. And he was proud of Lee for being the one to pass these lessons on, and to pass  _his_ voice on. Kenny could almost hear  _him_ speaking through the young girl as she rocked the two-year-old AJ in her arms. 

And in his moment of death, being torn apart by the monsters that took his beloved, he could hear their voices once more. 


End file.
